El Recuerdo de Aquella Vez
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Zeno, su rubio compañero, se encuentra sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos con la mayor delicadeza del mundo y una expresión extraña en el rostro mientras canta con suavidad una canción de cuna para hacerlo dormir. [...] Realmente espera, de todo corazón, que esta primera vez no sea la ultima. [Viñeta] /WI...?/OC/ Y posible OoC/


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** _Esta_ _historia participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos._

 **Advertencia:** Bien, esto de seguramente uno de los WI…? Mas WI…? Que hecho hasta ahora, además de que seguro hay OoC –¿Creo?– y obvio, OC.

 **Nota:** ¡Ah! Y la escena entre comillas, sí, es un recuerdo.

* * *

 **El Recuerdo de Aquella Vez.**

 **…**

Yoon parpadea más que sorprendido, exactamente igual que Yona, Hank y el resto de los dragones pues todos se encuentran con una situación inesperada, demasiado inesperada. Todos se miran entre sí, como si de esa forma comprobaran silenciosamente que todos están viendo la misma cosa y no una fantasía; una vez hecho esto, todos volvieron a mirar hacia delante, más precisamente a la persona que se encontraba parada delante de ellos con un bulto entre sus brazos.

Zeno, su rubio compañero, se encuentra sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos con la mayor delicadeza del mundo y una expresión extraña en el rostro mientras canta con suavidad una canción de cuna para hacerlo dormir. Nuevamente, los miembros restantes de aquel extraño grupo se miran entre sí para luego ver a Zeno como si fuera un ser de otro mundo al cual se le debe hacer un altar y alabar, además de admirar; al fin de cuentas, ¡ _Ouryuu_ ha logrado domar a la pequeña bestia!

Entonces, mientras todos intentan olvidar las horribles y pasadas cuatro horas que tuvieron que cuidar del monstruito –¿Quién demonios les manda a cuidar de un bebé sin tener ni la más mínima experiencia?–, es Kija quien toma la iniciativa y le cuestiona a su hermano lo que todos piensan.

—Tú…¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Zeno por su parte solo puede sonreír, sí, sonreír de una manera extraña, _nostálgica_ , en dirección de sus compañeros y no decir ni usa sola palabra, mirando con añoranza el tranquilo rostro del dormido niño al mismo tiempo que sus mente navega entre sus recuerdos, aquellos de hace ya tanto tiempo.

"Es un día cualquiera, aunque en realidad no es tan así, hace ya un par de semanas que vive con Kaya y cada día descubre algo más impresionante sobre la muchacha. Hoy, por ejemplo, acaba de descubrir que suele cuidar de un par de niños, hijos de una mujer viuda cuando ésta se va a trabajar.

Ciertamente, es algo admirable tomando en cuenta que Zeno mismo duda el poder hacer algo así por si mismo. Mientras corta leña para el fuego, el rubio inmortal observa como Kaya juega con Karan, una pequeña de no más de cuatro años al mismo tiempo que sostiene entre sus brazos a Shun, un bebé de apenas un par de meses.

Sin darse cuenta, sonríe cuando piensa.— _Ella es increíble_.—para luego seguir con su trabajo.

Un rato después, cuando el sol comienza a ponerse y empieza a refrescar, Kaya dice que entre a su hogar, tal cual ella misma lo hace junto con los niños. Y cuando finalmente están adentro, es cuando Zeno se lleva la sorpresa –y el casi infarto– de su vida cuando la chica le pide que sostenga a Shun mientras ella prepara las cosas para la cena.

Él, en toda su vida, ha alzado a un bebé.

—No es nada del otro mundo, Zeno.—asegura Kaya.—Kaya está segura que Zeno podrá con esto.—anima, en cuanto nerviosamente el chico empieza a negarse.

 _Ouryuu_ por su parte no tiene la misma seguridad que la contraria, ¿Y si se le cae el niño? ¿Y si lo lastima sin querer? Pero contrario a sus deseos, Kaya le obliga a estirar los brazos para recibir al pequeño –porque cuando quiere se impone de una forma que no te deja escapar– y completamente confiada le entrega al pequeño bulto con suavidad.

—Ten cuidado con la cabeza.—aconseja, y cuando ve que el temeroso rubio sostiene correctamente al niño, asiente.—¿Ves? Kaya tiene razón.

El antiguo sacerdote simplemente asiente, ensimismado, mirando encantado a Shun que le devuelve la mirada y ríe de forma adorable, conmoviendo el corazón de Zeno, contagiándole la alegría. Por el momento, Zeno disfruta de la agradable sensación que resulta ser alzar a un bebé por primera vez y finalmente, cuando Kaya se va a hacer lo que debe, un pensamiento más que atrayente, aflora en la mente del dragón.

Realmente espera, de todo corazón, que esta primera vez no sea la ultima."

* * *

 _ **¡Hey, hey! Me estoy estrenando en un fandom nuevo con un reto, en un foro nuevo ¡Y contrarreloj! Sí, como siempre: ¡Que nervios! Pero a pesar de todo, creo que quedó ¿Decente? Bah, todo lo decente que puede ser guiándome con ese pedacito del anime donde sale Zeno, junto con lo que dice Wikia ¡Y! No haber visto ni una sola OVA.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
